


Cameron, SG700

by TrashArtist



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Detroit: Become Human OCs, I did my best, I plan for each chapter to be set a year ahead or so from the last but we'll see how that goes, Mother/Daughter relationship, nanny/child caretaker android, shrugs, these characters are mostly ocs leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashArtist/pseuds/TrashArtist
Summary: Cameron is an SG700, programmed to care for children and sent to live with a rich family and their young daughter.





	1. Part 1

Systems starting.

“Hey, can you hear me?”

I blinked a few times, taking in my surroundings before opening my mouth to respond. “Yes, I can hear you.”

“Good, good.” There was a man sitting at a desk, glancing between me and a screen in front of him. “I’m going to test some things out, so we can make sure everything is in working order.”

“Yes sir.”

“I need your ID.”

“080 232 631 - 11”

“Alright, can you move your eyes? Try looking around the room for me.”

I moved my eyes around, getting a better glimpse of the area I was in. Machines to the sides of me were putting my body together. The man seemed pleased.

“Very good. How about your head?”

I turned my head slightly, following the machines as they worked on. “Yes sir.”

The man bent down and began typing before looking back up at me. “Give me your initialization text please.”

“Hello,” I responded immediately. “I am a second generation SG700 android, designed to be a caretaker for your children. I am fully capable of doing small household chores, including meals, homework, and cleaning, and speak over 300 different languages. I have a multitude of stories and songs specifically for your children, and can easily pick out specific ones depending on your child’s personality and interests. There is no need to feed nor recharge me, as I am equipped with a quantic battery that makes me autonomous for precisely 200 years. Please note that I am fully capable of feeling sensations such as heat and touch, and am able to turn these sensitivities off if wished.”

The man mumbled to himself, going back to typing momentarily. “Good,” he sighed, sitting up again. “Can you move your arms?” I looked over at my newly attached arms, bringing my hands up to my face and moving my fingers slightly. “Say your initialization text in Italian, please.”

I brought my arms back down to my sides. “Ciao. Sono un Android SG700 di seconda generazione, progettato per essere un custode per i vostri bambini. Sono pienamente in grado di svolgere piccole faccende domestiche, inclusi i pasti, i compiti e le pulizie e parlare oltre 300 lingue diverse. Ho una moltitudine di storie e canzoni appositamente per i tuoi figli, e posso facilmente individuarne di specifici a seconda della personalità e degli interessi del tuo bambino. Non c'è bisogno di nutrirmi o ricaricarmi, perché sono equipaggiato con una batteria quantica che mi rende autonomo per esattamente 200 anni. Tieni presente che sono pienamente in grado di percepire sensazioni come il calore e il tatto e sono in grado di disattivare queste sensibilità se lo desideri.”

“Good, thank you,” he mumbled, continuing his typing as he spoke. “Now sing something in German.” I obliged. “Good, very good. Multilingual verbal expression checked.” He looked up as I was placed down on my feet. “I’m going to turn on your sensitivity now. We need to make sure it’s in working order.”

“Yes sir.” The machines around me brushed over my LED, and I felt a sudden chill crawl up my metal spine as the room became suddenly cold. I automatically crossed my arms over each other in an attempt to block the cold.

“Are you cold?” the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” I responded, rubbing my arms.

The man nodded. “We’re going to keep that off until you get to the next part of the tower,” he informed me. My sensitivity was turned off, and I allowed my arms to drop back down to my sides. “Take a few steps for me.”

“Yes sir.” I took a hesitant step forward as I grew accustomed to my legs, walking in a small circle before returning to where I had previously stood. I could see the dark tone of my skin beginning to overtake the plastic covering. The machines pressed temporary clothing over me and moved away to rest.

“Great!” There was a small beep as he finished typing. “You’re ready for work. Just step over there with the others and I’ll have you shipped off within the hour.”

I nodded in understanding, walking towards an area with more of my model standing in a line. I continued to stare straight ahead as the man worked with more androids, each one coming to stand beside the rest of us. As he had said, within an hour we were moved.

We were given our uniforms in the next part of the tower, and our sensitivity was turned back on. The workers there loaded us onto a truck that was heading to a nearby store. Most of us were taken to a warehouse, including myself, while the rest were taken immediately to the front of the store to be sold. I was there for precisely three months and a week before I was moved to the front of the store.

People came in almost everyday. Some of them were in to purchase, others for repair, and some just to browse and leave. I was looked over often, although most people were looking for a maid more than a nanny. It was another week or so before a couple and their young daughter came in. I couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, as it was another busy day. There were people chatting all around me; a young couple looking at a gardener, a tall man checking out a servant, an older woman coming asking about repairs for her caretaker.

I always took notice of children in the few days I’d been here. This one was the youngest I’d seen. Most humans tend to leave their children at home, I’m assuming so they don’t disrupt or break anything. I didn’t blame them. We’re worth a small fortune, and some more if broken.

“This is the SG700.” An android was showing me to the couple. “This model is specialized in caring for your children, while also being able to handle small household chores such as meals, homework, and light cleaning.”

The father nodded, stroking his chin slightly as he eyed me. “Downsides?” he asked in a gruff voice.

“The SG700 is fully capable of feeling sensations like heat and touch, so to connect with your child and understand them more,” the android explained. “However, this feature can be turned off if needed.”

The young girl was staring around at the androids in curiosity, briefly making eye contact with me as she did so. She looked away with a shy smile, pulling at her mother’s hand. I could tell she was bored. Children her age often had a short attention span.

“Sounds like what we’re looking for,” the man said, smiling back at his wife. “What do you think?”

The mother squinted up at me with a raised eyebrow. She opened her mouth to respond before being pulled slightly off balance. “Elizabeth, stop it!” she snapped. She turned her attention back to me. “Yeah, sure. Can we just pay and get out of here?”

“Of course madam. The SG700 is $6,500,” the android responded. “If you wish to make your purchase now, please follow me to the register. Would you like to give your android a name?”

“Uh, yeah, we would,” the father said.

The android turned to face me. “SG700, register your name,” he commanded.

The couple stared at me for a few seconds. The mother bit her lip and opened her mouth to say something before-

“Cameron!”

I glanced down at the young girl. “My name is Cameron,” I repeated, giving her a small smile of approval. She grinned back at me, hugging her mother’s arm.

“Right,” she coughed, looking down at her daughter. “Let’s just get this thing paid for.”

“Uh… Cameron, go wait outside,” the father commanded.

“Yes sir.” I stepped down off of the display stand and made my way out of the doors. The crisp November air stung my face and legs, and the snow crunched beneath my feet as I walked. Snowflakes fell gently from the darkening sky. There wasn’t many people out, besides a few coming back from other stores. I didn’t blame them, and for a moment I considered turning off my sensitivity.

The doorbell went off behind me, and my new owners stepped out of the store with their daughter in tow. They directed me to their car, where I was seated in the back. Most of the ride was silent, save for the radio. The father suddenly quieted the music and glanced back at me.

“You will address us as Mr. and Mrs. Allen,” he ordered. “Understood?”

“I understand, Mr. Allen.”

“Good,” he sighed. “Our daughter is Elizabeth. You’re in charge of her. I’m going to be gone on biweekly business trips, and my wife has work every day except Sunday. She is your first priority, but if you could clean up the house a bit that would be great.”

“Yes, Mr. Allen.” The rest of the trip was silent. Elizabeth had fallen asleep at some point and was now leaning against my arm.

The house was two stories high, including a basement. Mrs. Allen had a rather large garden out front, and the yard was remarkably well-kept. The inside of the house was much less clean. I expected as much, what with how many rooms there were to keep track of.

I carried Elizabeth upstairs to her room, tucking her in her bed as she continued to sleep. Mr. Allen had gone off to bed as soon as we came through the doors, while Mrs. Allen had descended to the basement. I took time to become familiar with the house. My owner’s room was at the end of the hall upstairs, while Elizabeth’s was the third door down. The kitchen and living room were connected. The dining room was through another set of double doors, a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a rather large bathroom to the right of the front door. I made my way down to the basement, the stairs creaking under my feet. I entered a large, decorated room with a minibar in the corner. Mrs. Allen was sitting on the couch, watching TV, before spotting me in the corner of her eye.

“What’re you doing down here?” she snapped.

“Simply familiarizing myself with the house, Mrs. Allen,” I replied calmly. “I will return upstairs.”

“Yeah, sure,” she mumbled.

I left quickly, closing the door softly behind me. The upstairs contained a large closet, another bathroom, and a guest bedroom. It didn’t seem anyone was ever using them, seeing how much dust was collecting. I made a mental note to begin my cleaning in the morning.

I stood dutifully next to the front door until morning, greeting Mr. Allen as he left for work. He mumbled something back to me that I couldn’t quite hear. Mrs. Allen came back upstairs at six am, an exhausted expression on her face and an ice pack to her head. She grumbled as she went upstairs, coming back down half an hour later with fresh clothes and her hair up in a bun.

“Have a nice day, Mrs. Allen,” I said as she reached for the door.

She wrinkled her nose at me, rolling her eyes and grumbling under her breath. She threw open the door and slammed it behind her. I took no notice of her and began my duties. I started in the kitchen, cleaning up the counters and dishes before moving on to the living room and dining room. By the time I had finished, I heard small footstep coming down the stairs.

“Mommy?” Elizabeth said sleepily.

I turned towards her. “Your mother and father left for work earlier this morning,” I said. “I didn’t expect you to be awake so early.”

She shrugged lightly, rubbing her eyes. “I’m not sleepy anymore.”

I smiled softly and crouched down to her level. “I can make you some breakfast,” I offered. “What would you like?”

She dipped her chin towards her chest and looked up at me. “Waffles?”

I nodded and began to stand. “Of course. Would you like to help?”

She smiled and nodded excitedly, skipping along behind me as I walked back to the kitchen. I brought a chair from the dining room and sat it by the counter, helping Elizabeth up onto it so she could see. She seemed very happy to have something to do. From what little I saw of her parents, it didn’t seem to me that they spent a lot of time together.

“Mix this gently,” I instructed, placing a bowl of ingredients in front of her.

“Okay!” she squeaked. I watched her as she took a whisk and mixed everything together. Once she was done, I took the bowl and whisk and moved it to the side.

“Please wait in the dining room,” I said. “I’ll be there shortly with your breakfast. Would you like something to drink?”

“Yes,” she said, hopping down from the chair. “I wanna cup of orange juice pwease.”

“Of course. Go sit and wait.” I poured the mix into a waffle maker and busied myself with getting her a drink. Everything was placed onto a plate when it was ready and taken to the dining room. Elizabeth was playing with the tablecloth out of boredom, immediately sitting up when she noticed me come in. “Eat up,” I said. “I’m going upstairs to clean up a bit.”

She seemed saddened by this, but nodded anyway. “Okay.”

I frowned slightly. “How about this; once I’m finished upstairs, we can do whatever you like. Sound good?”

Her perky mood returned. “Yeah!” she exclaimed, picking up her fork.

I smiled warmly at her. “Good. I won’t be long.”

It didn’t take me long to finish up. All the rooms really needed was a good dusting, aside from the two used bedrooms. By the time I had completed my task and come back down, Elizabeth was obediently taking her plate and cup to the kitchen. She pushed them onto the counter and turned to see me.

“All done?” she asked hopefully.

“All done,” I confirmed. “What would you like to do?”

She scrunched up her nose in thought. “I wanna draw,” she said decidedly.

“Then,” I said, scooping her up from the ground, “upstairs we go.” She laughed and clung to my shoulder as we headed to her room.

She struggled out of my grasp as we walked through the door, heading straight for her dresser drawer. “I’m gonna draw Mommy and Daddy and me and you!” she said happily, placing her little pad of paper and a box of crayons on the floor.

I smiled, sitting down next to her as she drew. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” I suggested. “It would really help me out since I’m going to be taking care of you.” She nodded softly, digging through her crayon box. “So how old are you?”

“Three,” she responded. “I’m turning four in March.” She looked up at me in curiosity. “How old are you?”

“I’m only four months old,” I told her. “I suppose that makes you older than me, hm?” She giggled and nodded. “Can you read very well?”

“A ‘lil bit,” she said quietly. “No one helps me practice a lot.”

I gazed down at her in sympathy. “I could always help you out. Would you like that?”

“Really?” she gasped. “I wanna!” She looked down at the crayon in her hand. “When I get done I wanna.”

“Of course.” I watched as she scribbled colors in. “What other things do you like?”

She stopped what she was doing momentarily to think. “I like art, and puppies and kitties and bunnies, and… I like red cake.”

“Red cake?”

“Yeah, Mommy brought home red cake once,” she said. “It’s super good.” She continued her scribbling. “I like flowers. I helped Mommy plant the garden outside, but she never lets me play in it anymore, so I just go to the park with Daddy.” She took a moment to finish with the color she was using and then sat up. “Are you gonna live with us?”

“For as long as I’m able.”

“Then… are you family too?”

I pondered her question and shrugged lightly. “I don’t think your parents would approve,” I answered honestly. “But you can call me whatever you wish, Elizabeth.”

“Daddy always calls me Liza,” she said. “He says ‘Elizabeth’ sounds too long for me.”

“Would you like me to call you Liza then?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Her face lit up suddenly. “Can I give you a nickname too?”

I smiled. “As I said, you may call me whatever you wish.”

“I’m gonna call you Cammy! Liza and Cammy!” She clapped excitedly, eyes shining.

“Liza and Cammy.” I laughed quietly and nodded. “It suits us, I think.”


	2. Part 2

“Mommy!”

Mrs. Allen had just walked through the door. Liza and I were simply sitting watching TV before she came in. She had immediately gotten up from her spot and run to her mother, shouting excitedly.

“Mommy, can I please have a birthday party?” she begged, jumping up and down. “A princess party, with red cake with white and pink frosting and streamers and balloons and we can have it in the garden!”

Mrs. Allen grimaced. “Elizabeth, we are not having a bunch of children run around my garden. They’ll destroy the flowers.”

“Oh.” Her smile faded for a moment. “But we can have it in here instead! Please?”

“Elizabeth-”

“Please?” she whined.

“No!” Mrs. Allen snapped. “You’re father and I won’t be home all day, and I’m not leaving this,” she gestured to me, “thing here with you and your friends.”

“Mrs. Allen, if I may,” I interjected. “I am perfectly capable of handling children.”

“You are not a part of this discussion,” she hissed. “Don’t cross me. We aren’t having a birthday party and that’s final!” Liza’s bottom lip quivered slightly. Her mother groaned. “I’ll bring home a cake when I get home that night, alright?” Liza nodded, staring down at the floor. Mrs. Allen huffed and she stomped down into the basement, footsteps echoing back up the stairs.

The young girl walked slowly back over to me, taking her spot on the floor. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me, sniffing. I sighed, glancing back at the basement door.

“They’ll both be here for your birthday,” I said comfortingly. “You can have red cake, and I can order some ice cream if you like?”

She gave me a small smile. “Okay,” she whispered. “You’re gonna be here too, right?”

“Of course Liza,” I reassured her. She nodded, hugging my waist as far as her little arms could. “Aren’t you tired? It’s nearly midnight.”

“No,” she said, suddenly yawning.

I smirked. “I think you are.”

“Am not!”

“Uh huh,” I said nonchalantly. “Well, why don’t we head up to your room anyway? I can read you a story if you like.”

Liza pouted slightly before yawning again and nodding. “Okay,” she agreed quietly, standing up with me to walk upstairs.

“So,” I said, crouching next to her bed. “What will it be tonight?”

Liza wrinkled her nose in thought. “Can we do a song tonight?” she asked.

I nodded, sitting up on my knees. “Would you like me to pick one?”

“Yeah.” She yawned again, falling back against her pillow.

I closed my eyes, searching through the thousands of lullabies in memory. “Do you like horses, Liza?” I asked, opening my eyes. She nodded sleepily, pulling her covers up to her chin. “I think you’ll like this one.” I sat up straighter and closed my eyes again.

“Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.”

Liza yawned, blinking at me. “I’ve never heard that before,” she mumbled.

I smiled warmly at her. “It can be our song, if you like.” I leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep. I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” She nodded slowly, her eyes fluttering closed. I watched her for a few moments from the doorway as she slept before gently closing the door behind me.  
…

I carefully pulled the muffin tin from the oven, placing it on a cooling rack. I removed my oven mitts and placed a tiny candle on the table. Sighing, I stood back and watched the clock. 8:45. Fifteen minutes until the usual waking time for Liza. Plenty of time for me to get her breakfast together.

I took strawberries and butter from the fridge before heading to the pantry for the bread. As the bread went into the toaster, I began cutting up the strawberries. Everything was gathered together on a plate, and the butter set on a saucer.

“Cammy?”

“Right on time,” I said with a smile, setting a blueberry muffin on the plate with the rest of her breakfast. “Happy fourth birthday Liza.” I popped the candle into the muffin and lit it before carrying the plate to the dining room. She followed behind me, hopping excitedly onto her chair. I placed her plate in front of her and stood back, folding my hands in front of me. “Blow out the candle and make a wish.”

Liza shut her eyes and scrunched up her nose as she thought. She took a huge breath in before letting it out, distinguishing the little flame. She looked up at me excitedly. “I wished for-“

I placed my finger to her lips. “You can’t tell your wish,” I said with a soft smile, withdrawing my finger. “If you tell, it won’t come true.”

“Oh. Okay,” she said with a nod.

“Eat up,” I said, walking out of the dining room. “I’m going to clean up the kitchen a bit, and then we can figure out what to do from there. Sound good?” Liza nodded, biting into her muffin. I cleaned up the light mess I had made and went to stand in the living room as Liza finished her breakfast.

The phone rang moments later, leaving me to answer. “Hello, Allen residence.”

“Cameron?”

“Hello Mr. Allen.”

“Tell Liza that I’ll be home later than I expected. They want us to stay here longer than usual.”

“Of course Mr. Allen.”

He sighed. “Great, uh, I’ll make it up to her. Bye.”

He hung up before I could respond. I glanced at the dining room door and placed the phone back. “Liza,” I called, walking through the doorway. “Your father called. He says he’ll be home later than he expected, but he’ll make it up to you.”

Disappointment spread across her face. “Will Mommy be here still?”

“As far as I’m aware, your mother will be here tonight.”

She smiled a little. “Okay.” She picked up her plate and turned to stand from the table. “I’m all done Cammy.”

I gently took her plate from her and placed it in the sink. She followed me into the kitchen and began pacing around the island, obviously bored. I crouched down to her as she passed by again.

“What should we do today?”

“I dunno,” she shrugged, continuing her pacing.

I waited until she came back around before speaking. “We could go out shopping for your birthday. Your father left me his card to use.”

She stopped and stared at me. “Can we?” she asked excitedly. “Anything I want?”

I laughed softly. “Maybe not anything, but within reason,” I explained. “You already have so many toys upstairs to keep track of.”

“Oh, okay,” she said, nodding. “But can we go now?”

“Go get dressed quickly and we’ll leave.” She skipped happily and ran up the stairs to her room. I waited by the front door, card in hand, and she soon came back down the stairs. I smiled at her as she approached. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Then off we go.” I opened the door and let her out first. “We’ll need to take the bus. It stops in a couple of minutes at the corner of the street.” She nodded, slipping on her winter coat before following me outside.

We were gone for most of the day, just getting back home as the sun was going down. I had four bags hanging from my arms, while Liza carried a roll of wrapping paper. She had insisted on unwrapping her presents when her parents returned home.

“I’ll wrap your presents,” I told her as we stepped into the house. “Your mother should be home soon.” She nodded, laying the wrapping paper on the couch and running off in search of tape and scissors. I laid her gifts out on the floor, ordered from largest to smallest. Liza returned moments later with a tape dispenser and kitchen scissors, which she made sure to hand over carefully. “Thank you, Liza,” I said, getting started on the wrapping.

“You’re welcome!” she said happily, settling in the chair to watch TV.

I worked quickly and precisely, laying the gifts against the wall once they were done. I stepped back from my work and glanced at the clock. Nearly ten. Mrs. Allen should’ve been home by now. I frowned slightly, looking between the door and phone before settling my gaze on Liza, who was slowly falling asleep in her chair.

I sighed quietly and stood next to the wall, my hands behind my back. An hour passed; Liza had fallen asleep for a few minutes before waking up again. Mrs. Allen still wasn’t home. Another hour. Nothing. It was nearly one in the morning when she finally walked through the door, wobbly slightly as she attempted to walk upstairs.

“Greetings, Mrs. Allen,” I said, startling her.

“Mommy?” Liza mumbled tiredly, sitting on her knees in her chair.

Mrs. Allen sighed, noticeably gritting her teeth. “Why’re you awake?” she grumbled, grasping the railing. “Why is she awake?”

“She was waiting for you to get home, Mrs. Allen,” I reminded her. “For her birthday.”

“Dammit,” she mumbled under her breath. “We’ll do something tomorrow, just get her to bed.” She groaned and continued up the stairs, grumbling under her breath.

“What’s going on?” Liza asked, peeking over the back of the chair. “What’s Mommy doing?”

I turned my gaze to her, grimacing slightly. “It’s time for bed, Liza,” I told her softly. “Mommy says she’ll do something in the morning.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, looking down. “Okay.” She slid off of the chair and walked slowly up to her room with me. “Thank you for the presents,” she whispered as I tucked her in. I smiled sweetly at her, pulling her blankets up.

“Of course, Liza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I used was All the Pretty Little Horses
> 
> I really like that song so I used it XD
> 
> It's short again, but I'm not comfortable/good with writing drawn out scenes atm
> 
> Hopefully they'll start getting longer but no promises =v=


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android emotions. I think that sums this up pretty well.
> 
> Also Liza likes puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop making them so short? Probably not, but at least I'm writing XD

“We should get some ice cream!”

“Can we Cammy? Oh! And pizza too?”

I smiled from the front seat of the car. Liza had invited two of her friends over for a sleepover, busily chatting away in the back seats. “I’ll order everything while you girls play,” I replied. “Any requests?”

“Pineapple and ham?”

“Ew! No!”

“Can’t we just get pepperoni?”

“But pineapple and ham is good!”

“No, it’s gross!”

“Is not!”

“What about we get half pepperoni and half pineapple and ham?” I suggested, turning my head slightly to look at them.

Liza shrugged. “Okay,” she agreed. “But pineapple and ham is still gross.”

“You’re gross,” the girl to her right retaliated, sticking her tongue out with a grin.

“What about our ice cream?” the friend to the left of her asked.

“Oh yeah.” Liza gazed up at the roof of the car in thought. “Chocolate?”

“Why not mint chocolate?”

“Aren’t they separate cups?”

“Oh yeah! Well I still want chocolate for mine.”

“Mint chocolate chip!”

“Cookie dough!”

I laughed softly. “I’ll get everything ordered while you’re at the park. We’ll get your ice cream before we head home, sound good?”

“Okay!” Liza chirped happily.

They continued chattering amongst themselves as we parked along the side of the road. I waited for the three of them to get out of the car, keeping a close eye on each of them as they bounded ahead of me towards the playground. I sat myself on the bench, quickly ordering their dinner before returning to supervising the girls. They played for an hour or so, getting distracted by the pigeons pecking at the ground next to the swings. Liza ran up to me moments later.

“Can we feed the birds?” she begged. “We can buy a hotdog and feed them!”

I smiled softly. “If you eat half of it, you can give the rest to the birds, okay?”

“Okay!” she agreed immediately. “I will!”

I nodded, standing from the bench. “Stay right here. I’ll be back in a moment.” I went to a hotdog stand that was parked next to the playground, returning shortly with her food.

Liza grinned at me as she took the food from me. “Thanks Mom!”

I froze as she ran back to her friends, processing her words. Mom. She had called me mom. I slowly made my way back to the bench, watching her as I thought… I didn’t know what to think, really. I suppose my initial reaction was shock, followed by an odd warmth in my chest, which I assumed to be gratitude, but it didn’t quite fit.

I brushed the feeling off and tried to focus on keeping an eye on the girls. Liza had ripped the hotdog in half, splitting her half between the three of them and picking pieces off of the other half to feed the pigeons. I assume one of her friends lost her grip on the remainder of her food, and it fell to the ground. A pigeon had picked it up in its beak quickly and flew off. She had seemed disheartened at first before all three of them burst out in laughter. I couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

They played for another hour longer, running up to me when they were ready to leave. “Can we get ice cream now?” Liza asked excitedly, she and her friends cheering as I nodded.

We walked down the street to her favorite ice cream shop, the girls skipping and bouncing cheerily around me. I ordered for them, handing them their cups and walking to sit outside.

“Don’t you want ice cream?” one of her friends asked me.

“Androids don’t eat food, Maddie,” her other friend said with a huff.

“I didn’t know, Ava!” Maddie responded in defense. “We don’t have one.”

I smiled warmly at her. “Androids don’t need to eat,” I explained. “Otherwise, I’m sure I would love some.”

She shrugged, eating another spoonful. “Can you eat though?”

“We weren’t necessarily made to have to, but I’m sure it’s at least somewhat possible,” I shrugged. “I have no interest in eating. You girls can enjoy it for me.”

They continued eating, chatting away about anything and everything. I began to space out, staring down at the table. I couldn’t stop thinking about what Liza had said at the park. I suppose I could see why she had called me that, but that’s not what I was focused on. I wondered more about why I felt… why I felt anything. Androids weren’t supposed to feel emotion. So why-

“Cammy?”

My head snapped up at Liza’s voice. “Yes?”

“Whatcha starin’ at?”

“Oh, nothing.” I smiled assuring. “Are you finished? The pizza should be at home by now.”

“I’m done!” Ava said proudly, showing me her empty cup.

“I’m almost,” Liza said, stirring her nearly-melted ice cream with her spoon.

“I’m not yet,” Maddie said, placing another spoonful in her mouth.

“That’s alright,” I replied. “Bring it with you, but try to not to spill it.”

Ava threw her cup into the trash, and the three of them followed me back to the car. They continued talking on our way home. I sighed softly and smiled. It always amazes me how much energy children have. I’ve seen most human adults find it irritating, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like for everyone to have that energy. That could just be my programming siding with children, though.

An android was standing at our door, holding a pizza box in one arm. He nodded to the kids as they ran up to him excitedly, turning his attention to me shortly after. “Hello,” he greeted. “Here’s your pizza. Would you like to make your transaction now?” I nodded, my LED flashing yellow and eyes blinking rapidly as I paid for the girls’ food. “Thank you. Enjoy your food.” The android handed the box to me and walked off.

The girls ran inside, Liza leading them to the kitchen for plates. Liza and Maddie threw out their empty ice cream cups, while I set the box down on the island and backed up to give them room. Liza wrinkled her nose at Ava’s choice of pizza.

“You’re still gross,” she joked, placing a slice of pepperoni onto her plate.

“No!” Ava insisted. “It’s good, try it!”

“Yuck, no!”

They all laughed, walking with their plates to the dining room. I stayed out in the living room, assuming my position beside the front door. I stood there for about ten minutes before they all came out to the living room. Maddie and Ava sat on the couch while Liza crouched next to a stack of puzzle boxes, seemingly searching for a specific one. She had really gotten into puzzles recently, since her father brought one from one of his business trips. She liked the bigger ones, I noticed, with more pieces, rather than the ones meant for children her age.

“Cammy, where’s my garden puzzle that Daddy got me?” she asked, ceasing her search and sitting up with a glance in my direction.

“Did you take it upstairs?” I asked, tilting my head.

She shook her head. “It was right on top. Daddy said it was worth a bunch of money so I put it where I could see it all the time.”

I frowned, coming to crouch beside her, scanning the stack and the one behind it. “Are you sure you didn’t misplace it? It’s not in either of your stacks.”

“I don’t think I did,” she whimpered.

“We can do a different one,” Maddie suggested.

“I know, but I wanna find my garden puzzle. Daddy said it was expensive.”

I hummed quietly, scanning the stacks once more before sighing. “Why don’t you go look upstairs real quick? I’ll ask your mother about it when she gets home.”

She nodded and raced upstairs, her friends standing and trailing after her. I checked behind and under the nearby furniture. Nothing turned up. I grimaced and stood, glancing up the stairs towards Liza’s open bedroom door. The girls emerged moments later, talking amongst themselves.

“We can just find a new one for tonight,” Maddie suggested again.

“Yeah, we’ll find it later,” Ava agreed.

“Okay,” Liza sighed. “I have a dog one. It’s a lot smaller though.”

“It’s okay,” Ava said. “I’m not that good at big puzzles anyway.”

“I like dogs!” Maddie said happily, sitting her on knees on the floor.

I watched them as they dumped one of Liza’s smaller puzzles out onto the floor. She seemed a little happier, but her worried glances at the stack of puzzle’s made it clear she was still upset. They did a few more afterwards, leaving the completed ones on the floor. Mrs. Allen entered the house while they were in the middle of another one, an irritated look on her face.

“Good evening, Mrs. Allen,” I greeted. She grunted in response, heading for the stairs. “Have you seen Liza’s garden puzzle? She couldn’t find it.”

“What garden puzzle?”

“The one Mr. Allen bought for her birthday this year.”

“Oh, the huge one that always made a mess on the floor,” she huffed. “Yeah, I sold it. She has plenty of other puzzles, I didn’t think she’d miss it.”

“You sold my puzzle?” Liza asked from the floor, a disheartened look etched on her face.

“Again, plenty of others.” She waved her off and continued up the stairs. “It’s just a puzzle.” Liza’s frowned, watching her mother disappear down the hall. Ava and Maddie wore matching confused looks, glancing between the stairs and Liza.

I glared after her, resentment swelling up in my chest as I fought back the urge to call after her. I frowned slightly at that thought. Why would I want that? I’m not programmed to do that. Just like the thing at the park. I shouldn’t have had a reaction at all.  
I sighed, shaking the thoughts from my head, and went to sit beside Liza, rubbing her arm comfortingly. “Let’s work on more puzzles,” I suggested in an attempt to distract her. She nodded slowly, her friends following her example as she went back to work.

I watched for a few minutes before finding myself lost in thought again. I felt something again. Hate. Hate and anger towards my owner. I found myself hating that word for her too. Owner. What gives her the right to own me? Her money, or the fact that she was human I suppose. Either way, I was once again confused. I shouldn’t have been feeling. Androids aren’t supposed to feel emotion. Was I broken? What if they had me reset? I didn’t want to forget about Liza…

I decided then to cover up my apparent new emotions. There's no way I could risk it.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with a headcanon thingy that a PL600 android could feel sensations like a human could to become closer to the children they lived with and I wanted to implement it into Cameron so asjdfhakjs
> 
> I'm gonna try to make each chapter set a year apart or so from the chapter before but I guess we'll see how that goes
> 
> This is my first time getting back into writing since I kinda flopped but I think it went well???
> 
> It's kinda short-ish but I'm trying
> 
> Took inspiration for the beginning from "Kara"


End file.
